The Video Collection
The Video Collection that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. 1985-1986 Logo: On a gray background, several white lines appear. A black rectangle with "COLLECTION" (in a tall white font) at the bottom flips up from the bottom of the screen and "the" flies and flips from the top. Then "Video" in a red rectangle (written with "v" in a black serif font and "ideo" a skinnier, white italicized serif font), swoops from behind the "Collection" box and plasters itself on it. FX/SFX: The swooping and flipping. Not bad for 1985. Music/Sounds: A 13-note synth theme, accompanied by 4 deeper synths and 3 synthesized chords when "Video" appears. This was actually taken from a weather jingle TVS was using at the time. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on releases of cartoons (mostly Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears) in the UK from the period. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music might scare some, but it's at least a favorite among many. 1986-1995 Logo: Over a white marble-like tile flooring, we see parts of what looks like a giant computer/TV flying into the screen. Coming together, they spin around and zoom in to the screen. Then a red box appears via "blinds" effect and spins in 3D while a giant "V", rendered in 3D, spins from the left of the screen. While this is happening, the screen turns black. When the box and "V" come together, the screen turns light gray, although a black rectangle remains. The rest of "ideo" fades in and some lines pop from below the "Video" box and morph into the word "Collection". Then the logo makes a shadow effect. Variants: * The name of the company is translated depending on where the tapes were sold. For instance, on PAL tapes in Spain, the logo reads "Video Colección''.'' * Another variant has the words read "Video Music Collection". * One variant (used as a print logo) has the red box read VCI (in the "Video" font) and the bottom of the black box say "Distribution", and the text is all in a different font. This variant is only known to appear on Silver Vision releases such as WWF Royal Rumble 1991 and WWF Wrestlemania VIII, and was also seen on the UK VHS of Garfield Gets a Life and Spider-Man Strikes Back. FX/SFX: All early CGI, which also isn't bad for the time. Music/Sounds: A quiet beeping sound, followed by the synthesized swoosh and some metallic clunks when parts forming the television, then a little synthesized organ-like ditty. It ends with three timpani beats. Music/Sounds Variant: On some Spanish PAL tapes, an announcer can be heard. Translated from Spanish, he says: "Don't hesitate to join the millions in the world who "video-collect", and thanks to us learn, play, laugh, cry and know now what to do with their free time. Video Collection: a new concept on video is born to you. Thank you for your confidence." Availability: Common. Can be seen on Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the UK, taking over from Screen Legends. The Spanish variant can be seen on Yogi's First Christmas. This logo stopped being regularly used in 1995, but it appears on a 1998 print of Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favorite Party Games. This logo debuted in 1986, on She Wore a Yellow Ribbon. Also seen on Brum tapes of the time. Scare Factor: Low. The thunderclap and the music may get to a few, but this is otherwise a cool logo and is a favorite of many. Releases *VC 1002 - The Banana Splits and Friends *VC 1003 - Atom Ant *VC 1004 - The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan *VC 1005 - Space Ghost and Dino Boy *VC 1006 - Dastardly and Muttley *VC 1007 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *VC 1008 - Squiddly Diddly *VC 1009 - Richie Rich *VC 1010 - Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery *VC 1011 - Top Cat - Volume 1 *VC 1012 - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *VC 1013 - The 3 Musketeers *VC 1014 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *VC 1015 - Casper and the Angels *VC 1016 - Winsome Witch *VC 1017 - Secret Squirrel *VC 1018 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker *VC 1019 - Cats & Co. *VC 1020 - The Freedom Force - Volume 1 *VC 1021 - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town *VC 1022 - The Lone Ranger - Vol. 1 *VC 1023 - Fraidy Cat *VC 1024 - The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *VC 1025 - Fantastic 4 - The Impossible Man/The Olympics of Space *VC 1026 - The Incredible Hulk *VC 1027 - The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man *VC 1028 - Captain America *VC 1029 - Yogi's First Christmas *VC 1030 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons *VC 1031 - The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show Vol. 1 *VC 1032 - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant *VC 1033 - *VC 1034 - Scooby Goes Hollywood *VC 1035 - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril *VC 1036 - *VC 1037 - *VC 1038 - *VC 1039 - *VC 1040 - *VC 1041 - The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone *VC 1042 - *VC 1043 - Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl' *VC 1044 - *VC 1045 - *VC 1046 - Peter-No-Tail *VC 1047 - Danger Mouse *VC 1048 - The Wind in the Willows *VC 1049 - The Adventures of Sooty *VC 1050 - Rainbow *VC 1051 - Top Cat - Volume 2 *VC 1052 - Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl *VC 1053 - *VC 1054 - Sealab 2020 *VC 1056 - Scruffy *VC 1057 - *VC 1058 - SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1059 - SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes *VC 1060 - *VC 1061 - *VC 1062 - Plastic Man in The Weed *VC 1063 - Thunderbirds 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare *VC 1064 - *VC 1065 - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *VC 1066 - *VC 1067 - *VC 1068 - Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws *VC 1069 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 1 - Troublesome Trucks and other stories *VC 1070 - Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 2 - Coal and other stories *VC 1071 - *VC 1072 - Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie *VC 1073 - The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits *VC 1074 - Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives *VC 1075 - Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1076 - Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures *VC 1077 - Hergé's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island *VC 1078 - The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *VC 1080 - The Twelve Tasks of Asterix *VC 1081 - Inspector Gadget - Volume 1 *VC 1082 - Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 *VC 1083 - He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword *VC 1084 - The Flintstones Comedy Show *VC 1085 - *VC 1086 - Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers - Phoenix and New Frontier *VC 1087 - *VC 1088 - Lazer Tag Academy - The Beginning and Skugg Duggery *VC 1089 - *VC 1090 - *VC 1116 - A Flintstone Christmas *VC 6021 - *VC 6022 - *VC 6023 - *VC 6024 - *VC 6025 - *VC 6026 - *VC 6027 - *VC 6028 - *VC 6029 - *VC 6030 - *VC 6031 - *VC 6032 - *VC 6033 - *VC 6034 - *VC 6035 - *VC 6036 - *VC 6037 - *VC 6038 - *VC 6039 - Lizzie's Lifestyle *VC 7001 - Love is Never Silent *TV 8130 - Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *TV 8131 - Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers 2 Category:Logos and Idents Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases